Aim to Kill
by Dragon2920
Summary: Finding the 'one' is not all its built up to be. Its supposed to be all joyful, knowing you would do anything for each other and you would do anything to be together. But its not that simple in real life. Especially not when the one you love is the one you have to betray in the end. Four girls. Four targets. And a pretty awesome school.


**MY FIRST STORY! I'M SO EXCITED!**

 **?: Didn't you write another story before...?**

 **Shhh! You're not even introduced yet. No talking to my readers until you have a name!**

 **?: Was that starting now? Or when the chapter actually begins?**

 **Hush, young character. Story time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, own these characters and the plot.**

~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~

"Words cannot express how little I wish to do this," a girl stated to her companions as they stood in an alleyway, hidden from view by the shadows. It was night, around 11 and each girl was dressed in pretty elegant dresses.

One of the girls lowered her gaze, her eyes the colour of molten gold. Her slightly wavy golden hair fell to her elbows. Her skin tone was a rosy pink that intensified on her cheeks. She wore a long lilac gown with elbow-length translucent sleeves and embroidery along the bottom half of her skirt, just a few shades darker purple. White heels covered her toes and a violet flower anklet decorated her right ankle. She wore a white pearl necklace with small pearls and a silver clasp in the back and a matching pearl bracelet on her left wrist. A large amethyst ring adorned her left hand.

"Do we have to?" The golden-eyed girl asked, biting her lower lip nervously.

Another girl scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. She had medium-length strawberry blonde hair that fell in soft curls and bright amber eyes. Her long red dress with spaghetti straps reached her ankles, stopping just shy of covering her shiny crimson heels. Tiny diamonds were sewn on her dress, wrapping around her lower tummy where the skirt began, creating a belt-like appearance. Three golden bracelets covered in rubies glimmered on her right wrist and a ruby necklace with a golden chain hung around her neck.

"What do you think'll happen if we don't? Father won't be impressed, I'll tell you that," she retorted.

"That he won't," the first girl to speak agreed, her eyes twinkling. "Doesn't mean we have to enjoy this."

This girl had long straight honey brown hair that reached her elbows, the honey brown strands framing her face swept into a side-fringe, and turquoise eyes, the colour of the green-blue sea. Her skin was slightly tanned and she wore a bright aqua dress with one sleeve that reached her ankles and had one long slit up the right side that stopped halfway up her thigh. This really brought out the blue in her eyes. She wore an aquamarine necklace and a matching bracelet on her left wrist. Her heels were cerulean and she held a small sapphire clutch purse.

"I don't know what you two are complaining about anyway. You," the amber-eyed girl shot a quick glare at the turquoise-eyed girl, "enjoy your job, no matter what you say. And neither of you have any weapons anyway. She's the only one who should be really nervous here."

The amber-eyed girl finished with a brisk nod towards the last girl of the group. The last girl stopped peering out of the alley to glance at the others with a blank expression as she realised the topic had been shifted to her.

The final girl had the longest dead-straight hair, the jet black strands seeming even blacker than the shadows surrounding them. She couldn't have almost faded into the background, if it weren't for her bright silver eyes, sharp and alert. She wore a long black dress with no sleeves. She wore a black velvet choker around her neck with a diamond in the centre, and a bracelet with black gems set in a silver metal. Her heels were black and almost covered by the hem of her dress, which had two slits up either side, like the turquoise-eyed girl.

The golden-eyed girl shuffled her feet anxiously and glanced out of the alleyway, to a large mansion with lights flashing all over, limos pulling up in front and people, dressed just as expensively as them, were heading inside.

The silver-eyed girl shrugged and shot a quick glance back at the mansion. "Only a moron wouldn't be nervous on their first mission. However, we can't afford to let anxiety and nerves cloud our judgment. This is our only chance. Otherwise, we're out."

The four girls instantly sobered. There was a moment of silence as they all mulled over the silver-eyed girl's words.

The turquoise-eyed girl was the first to break the silence, clearing her throat and slipping out of the shadows of the alley. She paused and grinned over her shoulder at the others. "Come on, sisters. No time like the present."

The golden-eyed girl quickly hurried after the turquoise-eyes girl as they both headed towards the mansion. The amber-eyed girl rolled her eyes and followed, the silver-eyed girl bringing up the rear.

Quickly, as she got closer to the mansion, the amber-eyed girl's expression and posture morphed. Her slightly slouching shoulders went back, her spine straightened and her scowl turned into a pleasant smile.

When they reached the front door, the other two girls had already stepped up to the doormen. The golden-eyed girl's anxiety had vanished, leaving behind only a slightly childish expression of happiness, the expression of a young girl who wanted to enjoy a party.

The turquoise-eyed girl hadn't changed at all, except for the fact that she held herself a little higher, more ladylike in the way she stood and spoke. The only giveaway was the tiny sparkle of mischief in her eye as she stepped forward to greet the doorman.

"Name?" The doorman requested as he held up a list.

"Elizabeth Summers. These are my sisters," the turquoise-eyed girl offered, edging forward as though to sneak a glance at the list. The doorman ran his finger down the page, searching for the name. He found it on the second page.

Fake name, of course. They wouldn't be so silly as to give them their real names. Nor were they as unprofessional as to steal another's name. That just led to a loud and highly awkward scenario later on. Instead, the turquoise-eyed girl had hacked the hosts' computers that morning and added their name to the guest list. Much easier.

The doorman stepped aside and gestured them inside. "Welcome, Miss Summers," he said.

The turquoise-eyed girl gave a quick gesture for her sisters to come before heading inside. The doorman stepped back into his position as the silver-eyed girl glided inside. She hadn't needed to change her posture, speech or expression, ever the elegant woman.

They were in.

"Keep an eye out for the target," the silver-eyed girl whispered as they followed the trail of servants through the mansion, towards the gardens where the party was being held.

"I remember," the amber-eyed girl nodded.

"Distract, seduce, isolate, finish," the turquoise-eyed girl muttered, going over the plan in her head.

"You're up first," the silver-eyed girl reminded, nudging the amber-eyed girl with her elbow.

"I know," the amber-eyed girl grunted.

"Good luck," the golden-eyed girl added quickly, beaming at the amber-eyed girl.

"Try not to attract attention until midnight," the silver-eyed girl advised as they reached the gardens. They were stopped at the top of the stairs leading to the garden party as a servant asked for their names.

"Presenting Miss Elizabeth Summers, Miss Penelope Summers, Miss Katherine Summers and Miss Sophie Summers!" The servant boomed out across the party. The guests all paused to take in the newcomers, before returning to their activities.

"Oh dear, did that count? Or were we not starting yet?" The turquoise-eyed girl chuckled, shooting a quick glance at the silver-eyed girl, who shot a quick glare back.

The girls scattered throughout the party, each starting a countdown to midnight.

~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~

Twelve loud chimes echoed throughout the party. It was midnight. And the girls were in position.

The amber-eyed girl did a quick scan around the party to confirm that her 'sisters' were in place before drifting over to a food table and delicately selecting an eclair after a quick survey of the available delicacies.

She lingered for a second, peeking out of the corner of her eye to watch a short servant boy carrying a tray of what looked to be chocolate truffles. He headed past her, holding the tray aloft so that anyone could pick off the truffles as he walked past.

Quick as a flash, the amber-eyed girl stepped backwards the moment he was directly behind her and collided with him. She let out a convincing gasp of shock as she started to fall backwards. The boy quickly caught her around the waist, initially reaching out for something to balance himself, keeping them both upright. The tray in his hands, however, went flying. A few chocolate truffles rained down. And the remaining truffles ended up decorating the front of a very surprised lady's white dress.

"My dress!" The lady shrieked, gaping at the large brown stains of chocolate.

"F*ck!" The waiter swore, scrambling to grab some napkins from the table.

"Oops!" The amber-eyed girl exclaimed, covering her mouth in mock horror.

The entire party halted as everyone turned to see what the commotion was about. Of course, the woman in the ruined dress was the host. A few ladies rushed over to help dab at the chocolate with their handkerchiefs. The servant boy looked mortified.

The amber-eyed girl chuckled to herself as she slipped away.

"Oh my, what a ruckus," a feminine voice commented on the other side of the party. A certain man paused and glanced over to see the turquoise-eyed girl sipping calmly at her champagne.

She paused and glanced over. For a moment, just long enough for the man to notice, her eyebrows rose then fell. A sign of 'recognition'.

The man set his glass of wine on the table behind them.

The turquoise-eyed girl offered a small smile. Her hair was pulled to one side and tossed over her right shoulder, revealing a little more bare skin. She sipped her champagne slowly before lowering it and turned toward him subtly.

"Have we met before?" The man asked, glancing her over.

"I don't believe so," the turquoise-eyed girl lips curved upwards softly. "You look a bit familiar, now that I think about it. Perhaps, at another party?"

"Perhaps," the man nodded.

"I'm Katherine. Katherine Summers," she said after a quick pause.

"George Reed. You may call me George," the man replied. He took her hand gently and kissed the back of it. The turquoise-eyed girl blinked.

"Very well, George," she said, drawing out his name slightly. "You absolutely must call me Katie, then."

She smiled and tilted her head slightly. George grinned.

"Well, Katie, where are you from? I haven't seen you around here often, save for that other party. Trust me, I would have remembered," George asked, subtly edging closer.

"Oh, I've been travelling here and there," the turquoise-eyed girl answered vaguely. "Seen some sights."

"Oh, really? And where was your favourite?" George continued.

"I'd have to say," the turquoise-eyed girl paused to think for a second before answering, "the Hoenn Battle Frontier."

"You're kidding," George replied, with a grin. "That's my favourite place to go!"

The turquoise-eyed girl set down her champagne. "No way. Really?"

"Definitely! I fly there every March to battle," George exclaimed.

"Wow, coincidence much?" The turquoise-eyed girl laughed. "I loved it there. I do always enjoy a challenge."

"Precisely," George agreed. She grinned and finished off her champagne. George smiled and gestured to her empty glass.

"Would you like a refill?" He offered. The turquoise-eyed girl smiled back.

"Only if its not too much trouble," she replied, handing him her glass.

"Not at all," George grinned, obviously smitten, and wandered off to find a waiter.

The turquoise-eyed girl smirked the moment he was gone and turned towards the table. Quietly and quickly, she took a napkin, folded it in half, and stuffed it into her clutch purse. Peeking out the corner of her hand, she saw George switch their empty glasses for two full ones on a waiter's tray and start back towards her.

She took a second to compose herself before, just as George reached a metre away, turning around. In that instant, as she turned, a thin figure bumped in her with a small squeak, a bit of wine splashing onto her dress. This resulted in a small yet noticeable red stain on her skirt.

The golden-eyed girl leaped back in surprise, staring at the minor mess she made. "Oh, oh no! I didn't mean to– I didn't see you turning!" She exclaimed in horror.

"Oh, its quite alright, don't fuss so much little sister," the turquoise-eyed girl reassured, taking another napkin from the table and dabbing at the crimson. It didn't help.

"Your dress is ruined," George commented sympathetically as he reached them, setting down the almost forgotten drinks.

"I do believe so," the turquoise-eyed girl commented. "Oh, George, meet Penelope, my little sister." She added as an afterthought.

George spared a quick nod of acknowledgment to the golden-eyed girl before turning his attention back to the turquoise-eyed girl.

"I'm so sorry!" The golden-eyed girl moaned. "I'm such a klutz!"

"Really, no bother!" The turquoise-eyed girl insisted, before turning to George. "George, would you happen to know where I could freshen up?"

George brightened up immediately, seizing his chance. "Of course, this is my home, after all."

"It is? Oh, how brilliant. Lead the way," the turquoise-eyed girl smiled. George grinned wider and led her into the mansion, up a winding flight of stairs and into a room. His bedroom.

"There's a bathroom right there," George gestured to the bathroom. The turquoise-eyed girl made a show of glancing around, noting the bed and turning to George with a cheeky smile. Her gaze briefly fluttered to the large computer in the corner. She placed her clutch purse on the bedroom, near the window and headed for the bathroom door.

"I love your room," she complimented. George turned slightly red and ducked his head as she slipped into the bathroom. A moment later, her voice floated through the door.

"Oh, George, I think I have a spare napkin in my purse. Do you mind fetching it for me?" She called. George, ever the gentlemen, immediately went for the purse, opening it, his back facing the window.

The turquoise-eyed girl slipped out of the bathroom and silently opened the window behind him.

"Found it!" George called, still under the impression that the girl was in the bathroom. He turned and froze.

The turquoise-eyed girl smirked as she closed the window and locked it, just like it was before. The silver-eyed girl struck, her fingers curling into a fist as she leapt forward. Poor George was unconscious before he hit the floor.

"Nice hit," the turquoise-eyed girl commented offhandedly as she opened the bedroom door. The golden-eyed girl slipped inside, followed closely by the amber-eyed girl, who presented the turquoise-eyed girl with a neatly-folded gown, similar to the stained one she wore.

The turquoise-eyed girl grinned, accepted the gift and slipped into the bathroom again to change.

The golden-eyed girl darted over to the computer in the corner and turned it on.

The amber-eyed girl took hold of George's ankles and started dragging him towards the computer, taking the napkin with her.

The silver-eyed girl took up watch in the doorway.

The golden-eyed girl smiled as she started rapidly typing into the computer, bringing up various files and codes on the screen.

After a couple of minutes, she turned and asked for George's arm. The amber-eyed girl, who had been watching the screen with transfixed awe and confusion, bent down and held up George's arm by the wrist.

The golden-eyed girl quickly grabbed George's hand and held up one of the fingers, asking for the napkin. She quickly licked a corner of the napkin and cleaned George's index finger before holding it up to the webcam on the computer. She waited a moment for the finger print to scan, then dropped the arm and continued.

Then she got the amber-eyed girl to bob down and hold open one of George's eyes as she bent down beside them. The golden-eyed girl flipped open her amethyst ring, revealing a scanner beneath the gem, and held it in front of George's open eye.

A few seconds later, the ring beeped three times and the golden-eyed girl darted to the computer where she held her ring scanner in front of the webcam. The screen codes changed and she closed the ring before continuing on, fingers flashing across the keyboard.

The turquoise-eyed girl re-entered the room and tossed her stained gown to the amber-eyed girl, who glowered at her. She grinned back and scooped up her clutch purse from the floor next to the window, where George had dropped it.

She opened it and pulled out a small black USB, tossing it to the golden-eyed girl who reflexively caught it and grinned.

"Thanks," the golden-eyed girl called, setting it down beside her.

The turquoise-eyed girl then proceeded to plop herself on the bed, remove her heels and massage the balls of her feet.

"Great Arceus, heels can kill after a while," she remarked.

"Where are his pokemon?" The amber-eyed girl asked suddenly.

"Downstairs. They have their own rooms to which they are confined during parties," the turquoise-eyed girl replied.

"Harsh," the amber-eyed girl commented.

"We're in," the golden-eyed girl informed.

A bit more typing, then she plugged the USB in the side of the computer and paused as the computer worked its magic. Then she pressed a few more buttons, pulled out the USB and stood, tossing the USB to the turquoise-eyed girl, who put it back in her clutch purse and slipped her shoes back on.

"Ready?" The silver-eyed girl asked. The golden-eyed girl gulped and nodded.

"Just need to... You know..." She gestured at George, still unconscious on the floor.

The silver-eyed girl nodded briskly and walked over to his body, brushing her skirt back to reveal a hidden dagger strapped to her upper thigh. She pulled it out and grabbed George's hair, yanking his head back.

The golden-eyed girl was quickly hurried from the room by the amber-eyed girl as the turquoise-eyed girl moved to shield the sight. And with one quick, deep slice, the silver-eyed girl sliced George's throat, crimson drops splashing all over the carpet.

"Mission complete," the silver-eyed girl said, avoiding eye contact. "Lets just get out of here."

The turquoise-eyed girl swallowed the lump in her throat and exited the room, gaze lingering on George's limp body. "Yeah, before someone finds him."

The silver-eyed girl and the turquoise-eyed girl took a moment to clean-up before leaving the crime scene.

~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~

"Mr George Reed's body was discovered around 1am last night in his bedroom, during a party at his house celebrating the 20th anniversary of his company.

"His throat was slit and he was found facedown on the floor beside his bed. The window was locked from the inside and nothing within the room seemed to have been touched.

"With no fingerprints, no witnesses and no evidence, the police are baffled by this seemingly perfect crime. Even Carter of the Elite Four with his Ghost-types couldn't find any clues as to who, what or how this horrible murder came about.

"If anyone has information about the crime, please come forward now.

"Who is the felon with motives to kill Mr Reed? No one seems to know.

"More news to come on the investigation later."

~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~

 **There. My first published chapter. Tell me what you think! Lovely little review button down there! What did you like, what did you hate? Did you find the way I kept saying 'turquoise-eyed, golden-eyed, amber-eyed, silver-eyed' annoying? Yeah, I had a reason for that. Sort of. Ok, I had a vague reason that I may or may not slot into the story later. Maybe.**

 **Criticism works the best when delivered positively! Of course, if you absolutely hated it, feel free to rant your rage at me until you think I have successfully received the message. I can take it. And if it helps my writing in some sort of way, why not? If you have ideas or tips, I take those too.**

 **Also, I'm in school. I've never written a proper story before. I'm writing on whims and bursts of creativity. I can't find anyone who will read and edit my work. And I tend to have short and long periods of time when I simply can't think of what to write. I cannot guarantee that I will update on a regular basis or very often. I'll try my best though!**

 **Until next time, hope you enjoyed! ~ Dragon2920**


End file.
